Incubus Guardian
by argona
Summary: SasuNaru. Oneshot! Naruto is hurt and lonely. All he has as a friend is an imaginary voice created by his own mind or so he thinks. What happens when this voice takes on a real form? And not any form but the form of an Unhuman creature?


Warning: Yaoi. Don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer : I don't own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Everything is always okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end."**

" **Incubus Guardian "**

Naruto moaned and arched his body as those hot lips lapped at his throbbing member.

"Ah, please…Ahhh…can't…"He pleaded, his eyes firmly closed from the hot pleasure shooting through his body.

His plea was ignored as a hot tongue ran along his whole length and licked the pre-cum off his swollen member.

A strong hand encircling the base of his erection began pumping him hard and fast with each swirl of that sinful tongue.

Naruto yelled in ecstasy and tossed back his head and felt his orgasm building up as the pace and pressure increased.

"No…I'm…coming." He yelled with a hoarse voice.

A deep chuckle was heard followed by a deep velvety voice.

"Go ahead. Feed me."

Naruto cried out as that incredibly hot mouth devoured every single drop of his seed.

He trembled, waves of pleasure hitting his body and exhausted, sunk into bed, his bare chest heaving with short pants. His eyelids felt so heavy that he could no longer lift them.

"Don't…don't go." He murmured sleepily, a shaky hand reaching toward the ceiling.

"I won't." Came the deep voice and strong fingers was wrapped around his small trembling ones.

"I won't." The voice repeated with sadness, Naruto already deep in another world.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as the morning light escaping through his curtains pierced his eyes.

"Mor-ning…alreadyyyy? Tch!" He grumbled and forced his heavy eyes to open and make out his surrounding.

"Ah… I feeeeeeeeeeel… So refresh." He yawned and stretched his body and then stared at the empty wall In front of him, forcing his still asleep mind to awaken.

His eyes widened and a heavy blush took over his face as the memories of last night rushed back to his head.

"Oh, my god! " He clasped a hand over his mouth, his body heated from embarrassment. "I did it again." He looked down at the white sheets covering the lower parts of his body and his blush deepened.

"A college student with wet dreams." He grumbled and ran fingers through his messy blond hair. "I really should start wearing boxers more often when I sleep. Now the sheets are a real mess." He muttered with irritation and pulled the sheets off his naked body.

He blinked in surprise as his eyes were met with perfectly clean sheets.

"What the hell?" He frowned. "I'm sure last night was hot enough to-" he coughed and eat the rest of his sentence, the blush back on his face with full force.

"What ever. lucky me!" He muttered and glanced at the clock.

"9 am. Hm…I'M LAAAAAAAAAAATE!" He screamed in horror and leapt off his bed, dashing toward his bathroom while grabbing his scattered clothes along the way.

He took a super fast shower or actually he just stood under the flowing water for a mere moment before jumping out and brushed his teeth in less than 5 seconds before wearing a blue jean and orange shirt and heading out of his small apartment.

"I'M OFF." He announced loudly and grabbed the door to close it but paused his action for a moment, visibly waiting for something with a slightly nervous expression.

….

…

"Take care." Came out a deep reply.

Naruto's eyes sparkled with glee and a big grin almost split his face in two as he slammed the door shut and began a breath taking dash toward his destination.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

"_Keep your distance from him."_

"_He may go insane on us any moment."_

"_Is he really…HIM?"_

"_Yeah, don't look at him."_

" _what are the whiskers for?"_

"_Gross!"_

"_He looks just like his psycho parents."_

"_Kyaa…Scary!"_

Naruto bit down on his bottom lip and clutched his head with his trembling hands.

'_Ignore them. Ignore them.'_ He chanted again and again in his already tired mind.

"Naruto? "A hand fell on his shoulder.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled in anger and jerked up his head to glare at the intruder but his eyes softened by recognizing the other man.

The brunette flinched away. "Sorry man. You ok?"

"Yeah. Sorry Kiba."Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. " I'm just…tired."

Kiba stared at his friend with worry and a hint of sorrow.

"Let it go man. Just another year here and you can finally move away from this city." He tried to comfort the blond.

Naruto gave a weak smile. "I know. Thanks body."

Kiba smiled back." Hurry up you lazy ass. You will be late for your part time job."

"You're right." Naruto jumped out of his seat, ignoring the cold looks given to him by the passing students as they flinched away from him.

"See you later." He waved with a big grin and ran away.

Kiba followed him with his eyes as he disappeared behind a corner before dropping his gaze.

"Stop grinning like that idiot. It's too painful." He turned around and glared at a small crowd of students gathered right behind were Naruto's chair was placed. "Ass holes!" He cursed and walked away.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Naruto closed the door to his and leaned against it. He closed his burning eyes to soothe them, his whole body aching from long hours of works. He had been running around endlessly, taking orders and serving customers. He was lucky to find a job in family restaurant near his apartment or else he would die walking all the way back to his place. He was short on money after all. The fact that the owner Tsunade had hired him was a miracle itself. He smiled at the thought of the caring but short tempered woman. Thanks to her…and her precious invisible companion...he could survive.

"I'm back." He murmured and slid down on the floor, his eyes still closed.

The emptiness of his room was the only answer he received. His eyes snapped open and his body jerked in horror. "I'M BACK." He announced louder, his heart pounding like crazy in his chest.

….

…

…

"I'M BAAAACK." He yelled again with desperation and leaned forward, his hands placed on the floor, supporting his weight .

"Welcome back." The familiar voice echoed through the room and Naruto collapsed on the floor with a sigh of relief.

"Answer me sooner Teme." He mumbled and forced his legs to carry him toward his bed.

He breathed in satisfaction as his tired body relaxed into the softness of his bed.

He lifted his head and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm so pathetic." He smiled painfully.

"All I have is you… a voice coming from somewhere in my head." He fisted the sheets and turned his gaze away.

"And you're not even real." He muttered, his eyes hard and cold. "Why can't you be real?... Please become real." He mumbled and closed his wet eyes, though no tears trickled down his face.

He had long forgotten how to cry

Or perhaps he no longer had any tears to shed.

When was it again? The last time that he cried?

When he found the bodies of his parents drown in their on blood?

When he found out his parents were murdered?

When he spent the rest of his life being tossed from one foster home to another?

When he learned his parents were gangsters and had been killed by their rivals?

He bit down hard on his lips, a habit he had developed during his many years of pain and enjoyed the feel of blood dripping down his chin and entering his dry mouth.

The saddest thing was he still loved his parents. No matter how people around him thought of his parents, the parents in his memory were kind and beautiful Mommy and Daddy who always hugged him and showered him with endless kisses.

And now his pathetic self didn't have a single word to say in their defense.

He was very happy when he finally reached the age to live alone by himself. Now he didn't have to deal with those cold eyes even inside the walls he called home.

He was fine.

Or so he told himself.

Obviously he wasn't.

He realized it when the thought of killing himself became so tempting that they could not be ignored anymore.

And he realized it even more when an imaginary voice echoed through his mind, trying to stop him from any further actions.

He had been so shocked that he had forgotten his intentions immediately.

The voice was just too pleasant, too caring and too real to be ignored.

From that day his life changed. He felt much stronger than before.

He felt happy.

An imaginary voice answering his calls every time he came back home was all he needed to cheer up, to cling to his pathetic lonely life and move forward.

He once told his only friend, Kiba, about the voice.

Kiba got him an appointment with a psychologist.

But Naruto never went.

He loved this voice. He wanted it to be there.

The voice had become something far precious to lose.

But after five years…the magic was slowly slipping away. And the fact that this voice was simply an imaginary voice created by his heavily damaged brain became more and more real.

The thoughts of suicide had begun hunting him again, surfacing in his nightmares or daily slumbers.

His only escape was the wet dreams he had every once in a while. It was embarrassing to no end though. So much that he could never tell anyone about them. But every time he would wake up after one of them, he would find all the stress and pressure gone from his body. He would find himself prepared to face his troubles once again.

Like those dreams had some kind of magical healing powers.

Kiba had tried to get him another appointment when Naruto had shared this secret with him.

Naruto smiled bitterly and shifted.

"I'm going crazy."

"No, you're not."

"You, yourself, are a proof."

"…"

He rubbed his eyes and smirked when no reply came.

"I'm going crazy…la la la." He sang, his eyes having an insane look in them.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"You're not going crazy." The deep voice stated with anger and twisted his erected nipple in a slightly painful manner.

"Ahhh…hurts." Naruto groaned and squirmed around, unable to move because of the strong hands that were holding him down.

"You deserve to be punished." His nipple was pinched again and long slender fingers encircled his licking shaft.

"Please…why can't I see you?...Why can't I…open my eyes?" Naruto begged, his hands hopelessly trying to move and grab on the figure hovering above him.

There was silence before the familiar sinful mouth devoured his whole length.

"Ahhhhhhhh." Naruto cried in pleasure and clenched the sheets. Hot lips continued to suck his erection fast and violently until Naruto trembled in ecstasy and shoot his cum inside the waiting mouth.

The sound of swallowing reached his ears before it was followed by a caring but angry voice.

"Just stop believing their god damn words…and start believing in yourself. Everything will turn out fine in the end."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wh-What do you mean- I can't pass?" Naruto's voice trembled as each word coming out of his mouth pierced his heart sharply.

"Exactly as I said, Naruto-kun." The man smiled. It was supposed to be a normal smile in a normal face but it turned out like an evil smile of a monster that is about to devour his long wanted prey.

"You-you can't…do that to me!" Naruto stared at him in horror, feeling his world crumbling down bit by bit. "My paper…I handed it to you…you can't fail me."

The man smirked. "Yes, I can. Of course, there are other ways."

Naruto stepped back. "You can't. I will tell every one. You can't."

"Go ahead." The man's wicked smile widened, covering half of his face.

"No one will believe you. No one will help you."

Naruto's back hit the door as he continued to step away from the man.

"I guess… you will be our guest for another year Uzumaki-kun…and maybe another year….and another year."

The man began laughing manically as the trembling figure in front of him broke down and ran away.

"Monster" He yelled after him with grudge.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

"It's over. I can't do this anymore. I don't' want to do this anymore. I'm tired, So tired, Too tired." Naruto sobbed, his fingers digging into his scalp and the insane look back in his teary eyes.

"No, Don't be stupid. This is nothing. You can make it."

"I'm so alone. I can't do this anymore. Mother! Father! Why didn't you take me with you! I DON'T WANT THIS ANYMORE!"

"You're not alone! I'm with you!"

"YOU'RE A GOD DAMN FUCKING VOICE!" Naruto yelled, his fist slamming down on a glass placed on the table.

The glass shattered, piercing his shaky hand and causing the blood to gush out of it.

Naruto smirked, his eyes following the red liquid as it dripped down from the table. "So much blood"

He picked a piece of the broken glass and began observe it under the thin moon light filtered by the curtains, rolling it between his fingers like it was jewel from another dimension.

"So Shiny" He mumbled and placed the sharp tip of it on the tanned skin of his wrist.

"hehehe." He chuckled and gave a small push, a single drop of blood trickling out of the small cut and falling on the floor.

Suddenly two strong hands yanked his wrists and pulled him out of his chair. Before he could even realize what was going on, he was thrown to the other side of the room, landing heavily on the floor .

"STOP THIS YOU IDIOT!" The familiar voice echoed through the room, though this time something alien vibrated through it, something close fear and anger.

Naruto's head jerked up, his eyes darting around the room in horror.

"What?" he mumbled. "You're a voice. You can't grab me or throw me."

Those strong hands grabbed his shoulders from behind and forcefully lifted his body.

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as was roughly turned around, his cerulean eyes was meeting with deep black ones.

He was looking into the face of another man! A real man! It was a young man around his age. He had raven hair, slightly spiked at the end and his face was as pale as the moon itself. And His eyes … his eyes were two bottomless pools of darkness, glaring fiercely at his own blue ones.

"What the fuck are you doing? Just because a psycho is picking on you! There are rules in this god damn human society of yours!" He shook the blond violently, anger radiating from his heated face.

Naruto's eyes widened as reality hit him hard. He slapped the man's hands and stumbled away from him.

"Who-Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" He yelled in horror, hugging himself in a protective manner.

The man scowled and took a step towards the blond with out answering, That's when another thought rushed into Naruto's mind.

His eyes softened and his trembling stopped. "Are you here to kill me?" he asked with a weak smile.

The raven lifted his head and gave him a real death glare this time. " Yes, dobe. That's why I just stopped you from killing yourself." He snarled.

Naruto stared at him.

The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's me dobe. Can't you recognize my voice?"

Naruto's eyes widened again and he stepped away from him until the back of his knees bumped to the bed. He lost his balance and fell into the bed, his mouth opening and closing without a single sound coming out.

The raven man shook his head and began stalking towards the blond.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" The blond yelled, his senses finally coming back to his numb body.

The man paused. His eyes softened as he gazed at the trembling blond. He looked so small and defenseless, shaking under the weak rays of moonlight coming from the window. "You don't need to be afraid of me Naruto. Didn't you want to see me? Don't make this hard for me. It's me. The voice!" He tried to smile but failed since anger was still boiling in his blood.

Naruto's expression didn't change. He was in pure shock, being thrown around by a stranger like he was merely a puppet. This power was insane and this man standing in front of him hardly looked like a human. He was too … heavenly looking, his whole body gleaming under the weak light.

The raven's eyes flickered around the room as he searched for a way to ease the blond. His gaze fell on a pot of flowers placed under the window before turning back to the blond.

"You wake up late every morning. Sometimes you don't find your stuff around the room because their place has been changed. Sometimes you collapse on the floor but find yourself in the bed when you wake up. Sometimes you have wet dreams but when you wake up your sheets are clean. Sometimes you find yourself wearing a boxer you don't remember to wear."

Naruto's trembling weakened with each word coming out of that perfectly formed mouth, the horror in his eyes slowly changing into shock and realization.

"You go to college and then go to work. You are very hard working and you only get to sleep and rest a few hours a day. You are very kind and gentle. You love kids, plants and animals. Your favorite colors are orange and blue. You're favorite food is ramen and you prefer Miso the most."

Tears formed in the corners of Naruto's blue eyes as the raven continued to look intensely right into them.

"Who… who are you?" He murmured, tears finally streaming down his face after many years of confinement as the voice ranging through his head became familiar, the words sank in and the warmth within them engulfed his heart

"When you leave, a voice says: "Take care." And when you come back, the same voice is there, saying: "Welcome back." I'm that voice Naruto." The raven finished and this time manage to give a smile. The anger in his eyes was gone, replaced by an emotion that had not been directed towards Naruto for a long time.

Naruto's breath hitched as he recognized that emotion.

Love!

This man who he had never seen loved him.

The raven's breath caught when the blond threw himself at him, his arms encircled his chest and hugging him tightly.

"You're real. You're real." The blond sobbed into his chest with a muffled voice.

The raven smiled and caressed the trembling mop of blond hair.

"Yeah, I am dobe. You're not alone. Didn't I tell you?"

Naruto lifted his head and looked into his deep black ones.

"Where were you? Why didn't you show yourself?"

The man looked down at those wet eyes and felt his heart clenched with pain.

"I'm sorry. I will never leave you again."

They stayed like that for a long time, listening to each other's heart beats in the silence of room. Finally Naruto pulled out of the other man's hold, his face flushed by embarrassment and looked at the raven.

"Um…Who are you?" he muttered, feeling very stupid. The man raised an eyebrow. "I mean…you're not a voice then…then…"

"I'm an incubus, if that's what you want to know." The raven smirked, his eyes gleaming in an evil way.

"What?" Naruto's jaw dropped.

He quickly stepped back. "An incubus? You mean… A DEMON?"

The raven agev him a look."What did you expect Dobe? A guardian angel? Sorry to disappoint you but a Demon is all you get."

Before Naruto could even register the words, he was thrown into bed again while the other man hovered above him. He yelped as the man grabbed his wrists and clenched them painfully.

"But before answering your questions, I think you owe me an explanation. What the fuck were you going to do just a few moments ago?" He scowled, his pale face darkening with anger again.

Naruto froze, suddenly feeling very dry in his throat.

"What do you mean?" He stuttered, looking at anywhere but the face of the man above him.

"Don't play dumb with me Dobe! You know what I mean." The man snarled.

"Don't call me dobe." Naruto glared and tried to fight his way out of the man's hold but failed. He paused when he felt the sensation to be too familiar, just like the other man's touch and warmth.

"Naruto!" The man growled.

Naruto's eyes widened and his heart began pounding loudly.

The man above him was looking at him in a very scary way. He looked about ready to tear Naruto limb from limb…then why wasn't he afraid at all?

Why hearing his name in such a dangerous tune from the other's lips felt so good and pleasant?

He looked into those furious dark eyes and smiled.

Perhaps because he could tell that this man's fury was out of love and care.

Just like a mother's fury!

The raven frowned. "What are you smiling at dobe? I'm so pissed that I can kill you right now."

"I'm sorry." Naruto murmured and gazed into those dark pools with a smile.

The man released the blond's wrists in surprise and stared at him.

"I know I was being weak. I know I was doing something very stupid But I'm happy. So happy! Because you're here now, aren't you? You're here!" The blond murmured and wrapped his arms around the raven's neck caringly, basking in ther other's pleasant scent.

The other man remained motionless as he watched the smile reaching the blond 'man eyes for the first time in many years. Slowly the fury and anger melted away from his heart. He lifted a hand and began rubbing circles on the blond 's back in a soothing manner.

"Why can't I be angry at you?" he sighed and kissed the blond's head.

Naruto felt himself swaying by the action and nuzzled deeper into the other man's hold.

Everything felt right! Everything felt at place, like this man's embrace was where he had belonged to from the beginning.

"You don't care that I'm an incubus?" The raven murmured in a soft tune.

"What's incubus?" Came out the blond's muffled reply.

The man blinked in surprised and pulled out of the blond' s hold. He stared at the blond's very confused and very cute face for a few moments before breaking into a hard laugh.

The blond gaped at him as he laughed and laughed until he was clenching his stomach in pain.

"What's so funny?" He furrowed his eyebrows with confusion.

He shuddered in shock and pleasure when he suddenly felt a hot breath on his face. "You, my love!" The raven murmured into his ear in a seductive voice that send shivers down the blond's spine and licked his earlobe in a slow motion, causing his eyes to roll up in pleasure.

Once again the sensation felt painfully familiar. So much that need and lust vibrated through Naruto's whole body, a burning fire spreading through every inch of his being. Beginning from his ears and cheeks that were being licked by that mischievous hot tongue and spreading to his already erected nipples and finally coiling around his lower region.

So good! So amazingly good! All he could think of was to feel the other man's burning tongue on his skin, to feel this man inside of himself.

"Incubus-san! What are you doing?" He tried to regain his senses.

"Call me Sasuke." The raven murmured.

"Sa-Sasuke." The blond repeated, enjoying the way the word rolled in his mouth.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, panting heavily.

"I'm kissing you. Isn't it obvious?" The man called Sasuke chuckled.

"But, why?" Naruto blinked, trying to focus on the wavering ceiling.

"Because I love you dobe. I have been in love with you for a very long time."

The hot tongue trailed saliva down the tanned skin of blond's neck and paused above his pulsing vein.

Naruto moaned as the raven sucked hard at his pulse until it was red and bruised. He felt all rational thoughts slowly leaving his mind to be replaced by more and more lust and desperately tried to fight them back. The other man's effect on him was amazingly strong but he still needed more answers. As much as he wanted this man and he wanted him now, he really needed to know these answers.

"I don't understand. Sasuke…wait…please."

Sasuke paused by hearing the plea and slowly pulled away to gaze back at blond, though he looked very irritated from doing so.

"Explain this to me. Who are you exactly? You're not my hallucination then who are you? You say an incubus then laugh at me! I don't get it! How long have you been here? What are you exactly? Why…Why are you here with me?" The blond grasped the raven's shoulders and begged for answers.

Sasuke sighed and ran a finger through his hair. "Here comes the hard part. Ok, I understand. I will tell you everything." He sat back and allowed the blond to have a better view of his whole body.

Naruto's eyes widened as for the first time, he was able to observe the other man fully. True, he had been able to tell the man's beauty was god-like before and he was indeed god-like. He had this strong aura surrounding him that was calling to Naruto in a very sinful way, like it was asking him to move forward and touched the raven and be touched in return.

His silky raven bangs had cast shadow over his flawless pale skin, making his shimmering black eyes to stand out even more.

A tight black leather had covered his whole body, showing off each and every curve, from his muscular chest to his ripped abs, perfectly. The cloth was sleeveless and two long black gloves were his hand's covers. The outfit was completed with a pair of black boots, two horns and a swishing tail.

Horns and a swishing tail?

"Nice expression you have there dobe. I guess you were too in shock to even see them." Sasuke said in amusement while swishing his tail around.

Naruto gaped dumbfounded as the raven's smirk widened.

How could he miss them?

Sasuke seriously had horns on his head!

And that was certainly a freaking tail!

Then when he said he was a demon…

Naruto gasped and scrambled away from the raven as the words became even more and more clear for his very very slower-than-usual mind.

Sasuke reached out a hand towards him but paused when Naruto squeaked and tried to shield himself with a blanket. "Sasuke..don't! please! Don't touch me right now! I feel weird when you do that! I…I kind of lose my mind."

"I'm glad I have the same effect on you dobe." Sasuke smiled and retreated his hand.

'Same effect?' Once again Naruto felt the pleasant feeling flaming in his chest. He had such a deep effect on this man?

Hey wait a minute! This was not the time for that!

He shook his head fiercely. "Sasuke! Answers! And stop calling me Dobe, TEME!" He yelled.

Sasuke chuckled. "I call you whatever I want." His eyes hardened. "And you are a real dobe for what you were about to do." He glared.

Naruto swallowed loudly under the hard gaze and tried to look innocent. "I know. I'm sorry for –"

Sasuke lifted a hand to stop him. "Fine. I know you were lonely. Though I will punish you later, like it or not! But for now let's explain things to you first."

Naruto nodded furiously, trying to ignore the punishing part and looked at the other man eagerly.

Sasuke smiled at the puppy look. At how much those eyes were alive now!

'I should have appeared to him much sooner.' He thought with regret. 'I can't blame him when I'm at fault too.'

"Sasuke?" The blond tilted his head.

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to talk more than he had ever done in his whole life.

"As you can see Dobe, I am a demon. The horns and tail are the proof. It's you humans who think demons and such creatures do not exist. The ancient humans were much more opened minded. That's why traces of us can be found in legends and fairy tales.

There was a time that humans and creatures of the realm you call fantasy world used to live together. But as man kind developed and began distancing further and further away from the source of life, we lost our contacts."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto's confused face.

"You don't need to know the detail. The main point is we turned into imaginary creatures."

Naruto nodded.

"I'm an Incubus. I belong to the most ancient clan of Incubus which is Uchiha. A very proud clan indeed. But you see, among my fellow clan members, I'm a failure."

Naruto's body jerked in surprise. "Failure? What? Why?" He frowned.

How could this perfect man be a failure?

Sasuke smiled bitterly. " Naruto please don't get scared of me by my next words. Please."

Naruto gulped and nodded with determination. He knew that he was ready to accept this man no matter what he really was. This man with such a deep love for him in his eyes.

"My kind, feeds on human."

"Vampires?" Naruto gasped.

"No, dobe. Incubus. We feed on semen and sexual energy not blood."

Naruto gaped at him, his mouth wide open as slowly his face flushed to a heavy red. "Se-se-se-se " He stuttered.

"Semen, Dobe. Yes." Sasuke chuckled.

"There was a time that we would feed endlessly on humans but slowly we became considerate of their lives so now we have limited ourselves to controlled amount of energy. We don't want to kill the poor prey."

Naruto shivered.

"Right now, most of my clan members attack when the prey is in deep sleep, causing something you human call wet dreams."

Naruto nodded eagerly before going into a frozen state. "Wet dream? Does that mean? OH MY GOD, SASUKE!" He jumped and stood on the bed, hardly maintaining his balance on the bed while pointing an accusing finger at the raven.

"You…You…It was you all along? We… We… the sheets…You!" He stuttered, his face changing from white to blue and then to pink, red and purple.

Sasuke chuckled in amusement. "Oh, how I longed for this moment! Yes, I changed the sheets and sometimes your boxers. Aren't you grateful to me?"

"WHAT YOU FREAKING BIG PERVERT!" Naruto yelled and threw a pillow at him which Sasuke easily dodged.

"I don't believe you!"

"Calm down dobe. I didn't go all the way! I just prepared you a little and feed myself a little more."

"Prepare?..feed?" Naruto threw another pillow that was easily dodged again.

"I healed you by doing so! I sucked out all your stress! Stop hitting me." Sasuke yelled when this time Naruto threw himself at him.

They scrambled around until Sasuke finally pinned down the heavily blushing dobe. Heat was literally radiating from his flushed cheeks.

"Come one. I heal you and you feed me. Nice deal."

"Nice deal my ass you stupid pervert."

"Are you going to allow me to continue my story or not? We can fight as much as you want after that!"

"Fine!" Naruto huffed." Make it fast! I want to kill you right now."

"Wonderful. We both now have reasons to kill each other."

Naruto glared.

"Ok, Ok. Where was I? Ah, yes. I'm a failure part. You see, we feel a terrible hunger and lust for human beings, something similar to your hunger for food. The more lust we have for a human, the more that human is suitable for feeding us. So we wonder around in search of a human that awakens our lust the most. And this is why I 'm considered a failure. At least I was before meeting you." Sasuke smiled.

"You see, I never felt any lust for any human beings. My parents tried all kind of humans but I had no reaction to any of them. Not only that but I felt pure disgust by even touching them. I became a laughing stock when this secret was revealed and my parents felt were ashamed. The only one who stood proudly and continued to protect me was my older brother. He took me away and together we searched around the world for a human to suite my taste. My brother was about to give up his search when I finally found the one I was looking for. The one who awakens the incubus lust deep within me. You!" Sasuke smiled lovingly.

Naruto gasped as the words vibrated his body. Smiling, He slipped closer to the raven and placed a hand on top of his.

Sasuke grabbed his hand and gave it a slight pressure.

"The first time I saw you, I was wondering around in my human form. I was very tired from lack of energy since I was living off my poor brother. That's when I first met you. You don't remember I'm sure."

Naruto shook his head disappointedly. He had no memories of a child similar to Sasuke.

"You were so happy and energetic, running around the park while laughing that I felt like I was looking at the sun itself. The sound of your laugh fluttered my heart and the color of your eyes captivated my soul. For the first time I felt lust and need for the creature I was seeing. I wanted to touch you. To hold you tight against my chest and never let go. But I was too shy to even show myself. Soon you ran away from the park and all I could do was to follow you with my numb body. And then everything shattered when I heard the sound of sirens from the distance."

Naruto's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach as he realized what was coming next. Sasuke was talking about the darkest night of his life. The night of his parents murder.

"I stood at a side and silently watched as you cried and cried, mourning your dear ones that would never come back. I wanted to hold you, to soothe your pain and make you smile again. But that kind of contact with humans is absolutely forbidden . we can only contact them in need of food and energy. After that all memories of any contact should be erased from the human's mind or be turned into dream.

So I stood there."

Sasuke took a deep breath and caressed the blond's soft hair as he hid his face further into his chest.

"I was with you after that Naruto. I was always with you. I parted with my brother without telling him anything but somehow he knew himself. He warned me to stay away from you. He told me that being an asexual incubus is better than being an incubus in love with a human but I followed you anyway. I loved you so much Naruto." Sasuke murmured and tightened his hold on the blond. A sob escaped Naruto's throat as he hugged him back.

"I loved you so much that I couldn't bring myself to touch you forcefully. I loved you so much that I wanted to turn my back on all our rules and steal you away from everyone else and hide somewhere but I simply couldn't. I had already ashamed my parents enough so I just couldn't turn into an outlaw.

But I reached my limits very soon. I became very tired since I had grown a lot and still didn't have any source of energy so I finally reached a hand toward you during your sleeping time. I began feeding myself off you and I tried to heal you as much as possible in return. How much I longed to hold you when you were fully awaked you have no idea.

Soon my love for you had grown so much that I lost more and more contact with my society. And I break the first rule by talking to you five years ago."

Naruto lifted his head and stared at the onyx eyes of the incubus with his own teary ones.

"Sasuke…I wish I knew. I wish I knew sooner." He sobbed.

"I wish the same Naruto. I wish the same. When you were about to take your life, I threw all cautions away and contacted you. I tried to limit our connection as much as possible but I couldn't control myself. Specially when you began to smile more and more as we talked more and more. I continued my nightly visits and our daily conversation and hoped to be able to protect you just by doing that but tonight I was proved wrong. You needed more than a voice. I had to encourage you to find a partner long time ago but I simply couldn't bring myself to do so. I knew I would kill anyone who would dare to get close to you therefore I hade to take responsibility…."

He took a deep breath. "I made my decision tonight. I made it when I saw that drop of blood trickling down your wrist. You're important to me Naruto. More than anything in the world. I can never go back to my own society. I'm officially banned because of what I have done. But I don't care…I don't care if you just love me back." Sasuke murmured and kissed Naruto's forehead lovingly.

"How can I not love you?" Naruto cried. "I loved you when you were still a voice. You think I won't love you now that you are real? Now that I can touch you, feel you? I'm at fault too. Many times in my loneliness I felt a warm presence near me but thanks to the thoughts drilled to my brain, I ignored it. I thought of it as my hallucination caused by my longing for a friend and ignored it. If only I had tried talking to you…"

"Shhh…" Sasuke kissed his tear-wet cheeks. "It's over now. I will stay with you. I will bind myself to you forever only if you give yourself to me in return." He continued to kiss every inch of the blond's wet face. His eyes, his nose, his lips, everything.

His words alone were a heady aphrodisiac, vibrating Naruto's body as he felt the old wounds placed on his heart healing with each word and kiss given to him by that precious familiar mouth. He had actually dreamed more times than he could even remember that what it would be like if the voice wasn't a voice alone but a real human that he could touch and hold between his arms. Now that he finally had what he'd dreamed of for a very long time right in front of him, it only seemed right to take it and never let go.

Sasuke was pulled into a fierce hug and his eyes softened as Naruto murmured, "Please let this be real." When new words left those beautiful lips that he had always longed to taste, Sasuke's heart began pounding so madly that he was sure soon it would burst out of it's cage.

"Take it Sasuke. Take everything you need to survive. I'm giving it all to you." Naruto gazed at him with determination.

"Does that mean you will love me? You will love me, an incubus instead of a human being?" Sasuke asked in a shaky voice.

"I will love you, Sasuke, instead of any other person in this planet. I love you." He sobbed and held the other closely.

"Naruto I'm so happy." Sasuke mumbled, a single tear forming at the corner of his eye." If only I wasn't such a big fool, if only I had shown myself sooner, so much time has gone to waste. So much time that we could have spent together."

"It deosn't matter anymore. No more loneliness. It's over." Naruto cried.

Sasuke's breath caught and he leaned forward, pressing their lips together, sharing their first passionate kiss. Naruto's heart began speeding up. He could feel Sasuke's tongue moving across his lips and nibbling at them. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue entering his mouth and exploring the depths of his wet cavern. He closed his eyes and felt himself engulfed in the feelings Sasuke had awakened in him.

Sasuke broke the kiss, allowing the air into his beloved human's abused lungs. Naruto looked at him while panting heavily, his eyes half –lidded and a trail of saliva dripping down his chin

Sasuke yanked at the blond's cloths, unable to control his lust and began tearing them in a very savage way while forcing his tongue inside the Naruto'ss hot cavern again. He sucked at the other's tongue before using the tip of his tongue to trace along the seam of his lips, roof of his mouth and every inch of the delicious treat available to him.

Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and clutched them as Sasuke's mouth moved over his own, before moving to trail wet kisses down his jaw and neck.

"Sasuke." Naruto panted.

"You need energy right? Take it. Take it now." He kissed the other man, his face heavily heated from lust and love.

"Naruto, I'm an incubus. Don't provoke me please . I may end up …hurting you." Sasuke growled and attacked the blond's neck. He intended to leave many marks on the cute blond before the night was over.

Naruto moaned as Sasuke's hand slid up and down his body, sending waves of pleasure through his heated body one after the other.

Sasuke clutched at the Naruto's golden strand with one hand as he moved his lips back over Naruto's, deepening the kiss as his other hand caressed Naruto's chest, fingers grazing over a pink nipple. Naruto groaned at the touch. He was going through so many new feelings that he had no idea how to react to them all at once.

The raven traced the blond's cheek with his hot tongue before moving it to his ear and sucking on a lobe, his tongue darting in and out of his ear, making Naruto moan and grind to Sasuke's hot body. Sasuke just loved the sound of the squirming blond's deep, throaty moans. He pinched a hardened nipple, listening as Naruto moaned again. He captured those swollen pink lips again. Naruto moved a hand into the raven's hair as they kissed and yanked at the raven's cloths.

He was going crazy. The more he swallowed from Sasuke's saliva, the more the fire in his body was flamed, burnning his inside.

"Sasuke!" He whined.

Sasuke smirked and in a blink of an eye, his flawless skin was exposed to the wide cerulean eyes, Naruto shocked at finding a very naked Sasuke in front of him.

He blushed as something hard poked him.

"Sasuke!" He panted.

"Like my tricks?" Sasuke smirked and began sucking on one of Naruto's hardened nubs, rubbing the other nipple with his hand

Naruto panted from all of the new sensations. He wasn't sure how much more he could handle.

Sasuke was in a much worse condition. He didn't know what to do with himself or his hands. Which part he wanted to touch first, feel first or taste first.

He just wanted to become one with the blond as soon as possible.

He growled, looking down at the hazy blue eyes of the blond, feeling himself getting harder at the sight. Unable to wait any longer, he pushed the blond into bed violently. Naruto squeaked as Sasuke settled himself between his legs, spreading them wide and bending them towards his upper body

"Hold them for me." Came the husky demand and Naruto's lifted his hands to grip the backs of his knees.

"Sasuke…ahhh…" He moaned when Sasuke kneaded his creamy-colored thighs, continuing his way to the blond's firm perky ass cheeks, as a hot mouth applied wet kisses to his stomach, making the muscles quiver with want.

The blond cried out as teeth teased the delicate skin around the base of his erection, blood rushing down in a wave of pleasure.

Sasuke pulled the flesh of Naruto's balls into his mouth, using his lips to tease the delicate skin. Naruto rolled his head from side to side, more moans escaping his swollen pink lips. After gently sucking a dark mark into the skin, Sasuke released it.

Naruto whimpered at the lack of heat before his entire body jerked in shock when he felt Sasuke's tongue licking his puckered pink entrance. "Ah, Sasuke!" Sasuke enjoyed himself with the tempting moans slipping from the blond's mouth and throat for a moment before pressing his tongue flat against the tight hole, making it wet with his mischievous tongue. Naruto cried out, torn between pleasure and embarrassment. He groaned againwhen Sasuke pulled away just to slid one of his fingers into his entrance with ease.

His finger pushed past the tight rings of muscle before he leaned forward and joined it with his tongue. Naruto arched his body as Sasuke's tongue wiggled past the resistance while his finger stretched his entrance with scissor like motions and unconsciously pushed down on them.

"Sasuke, ah, please…" He begged. Another finger entered him and he shivered when Sasuke's fingers hit the back of his prostate, making his walls tightening around the intruding muscles.

Sasuke finally pulled the fingers out and grabbed hold of tanned cheeks, dragging the blond as close as possible.

Naruto blushed heavily as the tip of Sasuke's erection brushed over his prepared hole, his entrance contracting greedily with every touch.

The tip of Sasuke's length met just a bit of resistance before it entered Naruto's hot inside. Sasuke's hands grabbed his hips to hold him steady before pushing forward, wanting to be completely buried within the tight heat as soon as possible. Naruto moaned at the thick feeling of fulfillment inside of him. It was so incredible that he wanted to come that very instant, but at the same time, he never wanted it to end.

While at the same time, Sasuke threw back his head in pleasure, his mouth open from a silent scream of pleasure.

Finally he was one with his beloved. Sasuke thought for sure he could die like this.

He tried to fight the desire to force himself all the way inside the blond. He just couldn't hurt his precious treasure.

He pulled out until just the head of his cock was still inside the blond before thrusting forward again. They both gasped as he thrust back into Naruto's tight hotness before pulling again, shifting to adjust Naruto's legs on either side of his waist, before pushing in again.

This time he struck Naruto's special spot again and made Naruto moan loudly. He smirked, his eyes closed as he pulled out and pushed in again, over and over again into Naruto's tight body.

Slowly he began picking up the speed, their breaths coming out in form of short pants. He grabbed Naruto's neglected erection and began pumping it in time with his hard thrusts and all thoughts left Naruto's mind as he laid there under Sasuke, his body meeting each thrust and his orgasm slowly building up.

As Sasuke continued to push into him roughly, Naruto shuddered in his arms and finally felt the fire in his stomach tightening before exploding , being released in form of a white liquid gushing all over their stomachs.

"SASUKEEE…AHHHHHHHHHHH." He cried.

The sound of Naruto releasing himself with a loud, hoarse voice that filled his ears pushed Sasuke over the edge along with the sudden tightening of Naruto's insides, and he felt himself come inside of Naruto, groaning with pleasure as he filled him, some of the hotwhile fluid leaking out on Naruto's thighs.

The raven collapsed on top of his blond, both panting and their silky hairs damp from sweat and sticking to their foreheads .

"Sasuke…you're not going to to disappear when I wake up? Just like how you always disappeared after my dreams?" Naruto muttered, slowly drifting into the world of sleep.

Sasuke smiled and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Actually dobe I will never go away again, even if you want me to!"

Naruto chuckled and nuzzled into his warm chest.

"Will you be able to come out with me?"

"Yes, but for that, I need a great amount energy. Are you willing to give that to me?"

Sasuke asked, smirking.

"Pervert." Naruto grinned sleepily. "Yes, I am."

Sasuke smiled. "Then leave beating the pulp out of that stupid teacher of yours to me."

The sound of laughter echoed through the room.

**The End.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Finally! My first Oneshot! I managed to write a one shot with out turning it into a multi chapter story!

I worked hard on this and used reference for the sex scenes. I'm supposed to be asleep right now!

Please do leave m reviews.

Love you all.


End file.
